eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Solo)
| levelrange = 100+| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | 1hr 30min pmin = 1hr 30min| pmax = 3 days| altname =Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop Solo| uid =971| }} Notes * There are several timed quests for additional rewards in this zone. Failing one is not going to cause the failure of the Signature quest nor the zone mission. * Watch out for the flying ghostly Sarnaks that float in the rafters between the top level rooms throughout the zone. The Acolytes will turn your damage to their health, so look out for an "arms wide" movement. At that point, target off of them for a few seconds before resuming damage. The Followers will steal power, so make sure you have plenty of power potions or power buffs for this zone. (On the floating ones just ignore the ones that you don't like and pull them when they "repop" again, they change type) * For the timed quest "put to rest" notice the walls are crypts? and they look a bit like stairs? Climb up to activate the crypt walkers lying down for a snooze, don't worry, they're probably bored, you're doing them a favor... um, otoh they might take exception. You know how grumpy people can be if woken. (You need 20 to complete the quest) Steps: # Click the clickable statue in the entry room to open the first door. # Proceed down the hall, and turn east. Kill Tootooz the Cryptomaniac. (This mob spawns adds) # Go back west, and in-between the two rooms, in the hallway, are two breakable walls, inside alcoves. Climb into alcoves and attack the walls. Kill attackable vases (3 in each room) in both hidden rooms to get the key for the next area. # IMPORTANT: If you are on the signature line, you must get the Obulous Wizard's Mirror from the west room. If you don't wish to clear the room of all the spiders, you can kill the ones close to the front of the room. Open the coffin and loot the mirror from the hole you made. It is in the coffin . In the east room, there is a timed sub quest in the east room to kill the queen spider. You need to clear all the waves of small spiders to open the chest to get to her. This requires very high dps to do it in time. # Continue through Tootooz's room to the next room. Then it is best to go left. You will come back to the room on the right, later with will lead to the "rune base". Open the door, kill mobs and jump down to the lower level where there are quite a few goo mobs. # NOTE: Googantuan spawns LOTS of flying goo mobs from his body while you are killing him. High DPS will take him down, and de-spawn all his adds; however, lower DPS toons will need to clear out all the goo trash mobs before clicking on a valve. Pull him from one end of the room to the other as he spawns his adds, using AOE to keep the adds to a minimum. A slow kite from one end to the other is good, kite to fast and you will backtrack into his adds and it will bog you down and kill you. It is also best to kill all the trash mobs before you spawn Googantaun. # Click on any of the valves in the goo room to spawn Googantuan, the next named. Kill Googantuan, and loot his chest to receive Slimeskin. Slimeskin allows you to swim in the goo for 40 seconds, and it can be recast before the 40 seconds expires. Otherwise, the goo will kill you immediately. # Find the key in the goo. Look for a glowing red animation . Click to harvest the key to the collapsed tunnel. Use a pipe to get out of the goo. # When back on the platform, head west down the room. At the end of the hallway will be two rooms, a Trapped Foreman roams these rooms. Kill him to receive a junction box lever. # Go back to the goo room and head all the way east to place the lever. #Use the lever, and it will emote that a grate in the goo has opened. Use the Slimeskin and head just a little bit further east. At the bottom of the goo there will be a now opened grate. The animated green pads give a buff called Goop Footed which increases in combat and general run speed. Use one of these then go down the grate. Swim fast -- the Slimeskin only lasts 40 seconds before you die, though it can be recast after just a few seconds. #Make your way northeast. You end up in a tunnel without water breathing ability (guess it doesn't work with slime) so keep swimming fast through the tunnel until you come up. #You reach a room full of Devourers. Roaming in the room will be The Frenzied Feeder. It is a tank and spank, Kill it to receive a teleportation rune. (NOTE: The smell of blood will pull other Devourers to the named, so kill quick or clear out the trash mobs before engaging the named or get him into a far corner and limit your changes of adds) # Use the Slimeskin again and make your way back to the goo room. Once in the goo room, get out of the goo and head west. Just before the end of the hall, you will see two ramps on either side of the hall. Go in the left and it will take you to the room you jump down to the goo platform room. Go back to the room just after the Tootooz's room and go through the doors on the other side, which will lead you to the "rune base" . There you will click on it and place the rune and use the teleportation stone to teleport across the other side . # Head north, then turn into The Forge Keeper room, clear the mobs. This room has a Di'Zok statue in the center carying a sword and a shield, two altars, and a double set of doors that are locked but lead to the final room. When you click on the double set of doors, it actives the Enchanted Sword and Shield from the statue at . Kill them and loot the chest for the sword and shield.(NOTE: These two names have powerful knock-back that will add a detriment that will stick you to the wall for a few seconds.) # Click the two altars in the room to place the sword and shield , this will unlock the double doors. # IMPORTANT: If you are doing the signature quest-line, get the materials from the side rooms. If you're in a group, the materials will disappear when someone takes them, but they will reappear shortly. The locations are relatively random, especially the pouch which can be on a table, on the floor and even off in a corner behind other items. ## East room: the khukri blade mold, which is in a small red box. After you talk to the boss, come back here for the recipe for "Greenmist Design Pattern". ## West room: 3 imbued tynnonium bars( on tables), 2 coal of the crypts, and fear infused leather (a small pouch on the ground) # IMPORTANT: If you are on the signature line, DO NOT ATTACK HIM. Hail him. He will look in the mirror and turn from a skeletal form to a full-flesh form. Hail him again, and proceed through the dialogue. He will give you the key to the lock-box for the recipe. At the end, he will attack you. Kill him to gain access to the forges. (NOTE: This mob will walk between the three forges and spawn an add at each one. He cannot be pulled away from the forge area. He spawns one add per forge. Keep on him and burn him down and the adds will die with him.) #If you are doing the signature quest-line go back to the east room, open the box to get the "Greenmist Design Pattern", then go back to forge your weapon at one of the three forges around where the Haggle Barron was. ## Note: You must have done The Greenmist Sword timeline in order to complete this step. # Loot and scoot.